Still Love
by Shionhamaguchi
Summary: Cinta sejati deritanya tiada henti.. #seventeen #seungcheol #jihoon #jicheol


Hujan lebat dan sesekali halilintar menggelegar memekakan telinga. Sebuah mobil SUV warna putih diparkirkan sembarang dihalaman. Si pengemudi hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah pucatnya. Atensinya beralih saat seorang penjaga mengenakan pakaian hitam berlari membawa payung. Pria itu mengetuk jendela mobil dan kemudian membuka pintu.

Si penjaga itu menyapa dengan sopan dan senyum ramahnya sementara pengemudi itu lagi-lagi hanya menatap datar tanpa berniat untuk bicara.

Tubuh mungil itu turun dari mobil dan memberikan kunci mobil pada penjaga itu, menolak saat si penjaga memayunginya sampai teras rumah. Seluruh tubuhnya memang sudah basah jadi ia rasa percuma ketika seseorang memayunginya tidak akan mengubah pakaiannya kembali kering.

Kedua kaki telanjangnya melangkah merasakan lantai yang dingin saat masuk ke dalam bangunan besar dan megah yang selalu disebut rumah.

Rumah ini dingin meskipun alat penghangat selalu dibiarkan menyala, rumah ini pun tetap dingin meski jaket setebal apapun ia gunakan.

Rumah ini hampa meski banyak sekali perabotan mahal terpajang rapi dan selalu dibersihkan setiap hari. Rumah ini juga hampa meski sekarang ia melihat ayah ibunya duduk di sofa melakukan aktivitas di dunia masing-masing.

Dengan pakaian yang masih basah Jihoon pun mendekati kedua orangtuanya. Orang yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Jihoon adalah ibunya dan seketika wanita paruh baya itu berdiri.

"Jihoon..."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil dan berdiri di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Sang adik bungsu yang berada di lantai atas mendengar ibunya memanggil nama kakaknya, ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan turun untuk menghampiri kakaknya. Ia takut sang kakak akan berakhir dalam amukan ayahnya.

"Dasar tidak tahu aturan. Lihat, ini sudah jam berapa ? Keluyuran tidak jelas, pakaian basah kamu itu ngapain hah ? Dasar anak tidak tahu malu."

Jihoon hanya diam ketika ayahnya mulai merapalkan amarahnya, sudah biasa telinganya mendengar ucapan kasar ayahnya. Mereka bertiga sudah terbiasa dididik ayahnya dengan ucapan kasar dan sikap yang judes. Ucapan marah ayahnya ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan ucapan marahnya kemarin dimana seluruh kebun binatang dan kosa kata terlarang diucapkan tanpa henti.

Chan mendesah kecewa karena ternyata ayahnya masih terjaga dan ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan kakak mungilnya dari amarah sang ayah.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil lagi, ia meletakan dompet, kunci mobil dan ponsel terbarunya di atas meja. Kedua kakinya berlutut dan duduk pasrah dihadapan orangtuanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan tersimpan di atas kedua pahanya. Chan yang baru saja turun hanya diam di ujung tangga menunggu drama apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

Ibunya hanya mengerutkan dahi sementara ayahnya hanya berdecih.

"Ada apa Jihoon?."

Ibunya bertanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu sempat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku ma pernah membuat mu terancam nyawa saat melahirkan ku. Aku tidak tahu sesakit apa saat itu tapi aku yakin tuhan sudah menjanjikan syurga untuk wanita yang berusaha menghadirkan nafas baru ke dunia."

Jihoon diam, papa mamanya diam dan Lee Chan juga diam. Seluruh pekerja rumah ini pun pergi saat melihat Jihoon berlutut tadi, mereka sadar bahwa akan ada perbincangan penting tuan rumah yang tidak boleh mereka dengar.

"Kita bicara nanti saja, sekarang ganti baju nanti kamu masuk angin."

Mamanya mulai khawatir melihat wajah Jihoon yang sudah pucat semakin pucat. Tapi jihoon acuh dan wajah mamanya yang khawatir berubah kembali jadi datar. Chan yang melihat itu ingin bertepuk tangan dengan kehebatan mamanya merubah raut wajah.

"Maafkan aku ma sudah membuat mama kesusahan, kelelahan dan kesal. Karena aku juga mama harus terus sakit."

Mamanya diam tapi papanya berdiri dan mulai memuntahkan serapahnya lagi.

"Kelakuan kamu tidak akan termaafkan Jihoon, kamu menjijikan bikin malu keluarga dan sekarang mama kamu sakit-sakitan karena mikirin kelakuan menjijikan kamu itu. Apa-apaan pacaran dengan laki-laki seperti stock wanita sudah habis saja. Cinta kalian itu salah dan cuma ilusi. Hukuman masyarakat untuk kalian kurang setimpal."

Jihoon diam, hatinya sakit dan semakin sakit mendengar sumpah serapah ayahnya. Ia tidak merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Seungcheol adalah suatu hal yang menjijikan, dia juga tidak merasa bahwa perasaan mereka berdua itu salah, karena tidak pernah ada cinta yang salah. Cinta itu benar dan datang karena tuhan.

Chan si bungsu yang kini sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya berkaca-kaca. Ia sakit hati saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa kakaknya menjijikan. Chan tidak pernah merasakan itu dan berfikir bahwa hubungan kakaknya adalah suatu kesalahan. Chan ingin bicara dan mengucapkan seluruh amarahnya tapi Jihoon yang sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya hanya menggeleng melarang sang adik bicara.

"Aku berlutut untuk meminta sebuah pengampunan, tapi aku sadar bahwa tidak ada pengampunan tanpa pengadilan."

"Dosa mu tidak akan pernah terampuni. Tuhan membenci mu dan hukumannya akan datang padamu."

"DIAM PA ! Tidak bisakah papa hanya diam dan dengarkan apa yang akan hyung katakan ?."

Chan sudah geram dan tanpa bisa terkontrol ia memuntahkan amarahnya. Hatinya sakit melihat sang kakak terus diadili dan di caci.

"Kamu berani sama papa?."

Papa nya menatap Chan sengit dan nyaris saja memukul jika mama nya tidak cepat-cepat menarik tangan papa nya. Jihoon tertunduk lemas dan kini menangis karena tadi nyaris saja adik kesayangannya itu terkena amukan ayahnya dan itu karena dia.

"Diam dan dengarkan saja apa yang akan anak ku katakan. Ketika kita banyak bicara biarkan anak ku juga banyak bicara."

Jihoon menatap ibunya dengan senyum, ia bersyukur bahwa ibunya memberikan kesempatan bicara padanya.

"Ketika kalian mengatakan bahwa cinta ku salah maka saat itu aku berfikir apa tuhan pernah melakukan kesalahan ? Jika tuhan melakukan kesalahan mungkin cinta kami adalah salah satu buktinya."

"Meskipun pun ini kesalahan tapi bagiku ini anugerah dan suatu kebenaran karena sampai saat ini aku selalu meyakini bahwa tuhan tidak pernah salah sedikit pun, tuhan suci dan cinta yang tuhan berikan pun begitu."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah untuk hubungan yang kami jalani karena kami bahagia dan tidak mengganggu urusan orang lain. Aku bahagia bisa merasakan apa yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Perhatian, cinta kasih dan rasa tulus."

Jihoon terdiam sejenak, menahan rasa sesak di dada karena menahan tangisnya lagi. Setelah merasa lega ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan kembali bicara.

"Perasaan bersalah datang karena membuat mama sakit dan menderita karena kebahagiaan ku. Aku tidak mau mama merasa menderita oleh karena itu dari pada kebahagiaan ku, kesehatan dan kebahagiaan mama adalah yang utama. Aku tidak akan egois lagi."

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir jadi aku mohon ma untuk seterusnya tetaplah sehat jangan sakit lagi. Jangan memikirkan hubungan kami lagi karena kami sudah benar-benar berakhir."

Papa dan mama Jihoon terdiam saat mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka berakhir.

"Bagus. Jadi keluarga kita tidak akan malu lagi. Papa harap kamu sudah benar-benar kembali ke jalan yang benar. Jadilah anak kebanggaan kami lagi." Papa nya tersenyum senang.

Lain hal dengan mama nya entah kenapa hatinya sakit saat Jihoon mengatakan bahwa ia rela meninggalkan kebahagiaannya untuk orangtuanya.

"Tolong maafkan aku jika perlu waktu lama untuk mematikan perasaan. Aku manusia biasa bukan tuhan yang bisa menghapus perasaan dengan cepat. Ku harap mama dan papa bisa mengerti ini."

Jihoon melakukan penghormatan dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah kepalanya. Setelahnya dengan susah payah ia bangun kakinya kesemutan dan nyaris saja terjatuh jika Chan tidak cepat-cepat menahan lengannya. Chan ingin membantu Jihoon berjalan tapi kakaknya itu menolaknya. Dengan khawatir Chan hanya menatap kakaknya naik tangga.

Chan menatap kedua orangtuanya kecewa dan sebelum kembali ke kamarnya dengan

"Aku tidak tahu kebahagiaan seperti apa yang kalian maksud jika itu didapatkan dari mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain. Selamat malam semoga mama dan papa tidur nyenyak."

Chan mengucapkannya dengan dingin, tatapan kecewa menjadi penutup sebelum akhirnya Chan naik ke atas kembali ke kamarnya.

Malam ini menjadi pembuka bahwa mematikan cinta akan terasa deritanya jika dibandingkan dengan menghidupkan cinta.

(*) Cerita ini terinspirasi dari perasaan ku saat ini sedang tidak menentu. Tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan ingin menangis tapi tidak tahu alasannya kenapa dan ingin saja begitu.

(*)Aku selalu begitu, tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ah sudah lah aku memang sedang kacau sepertinya.

(*)Review yah karena aku sangat tahu bahwa cerita ini banyak sekali kurangnya hehe dan alurnya aku yakin ngaco sekali ~

(*) **SEVENTEEN COMEBACK !!!!** dan lagu mereka edan semua.

(*)Aku paling suka Don't wanna cry dan dance nya sumpah yah bikin ambyar ( ω *)

(*) Uji makin lucu rambutnya begitu, unyu-unyu. Meski pun aku masih belum move on dari warna pink nya.

(*) Jangan lupa untuk terus rewatch MV nya dan jangan lupa juga terus vote yah (з)


End file.
